La fábula del lobo domesticado
by jacque-kari
Summary: Taichi es el mejor cuentacuentos del mundo, o al menos lo es en opinión de su sobrina Hotaru de tres años. Puede que Yamato y los autores de los cuentos que suele adaptar no piensen lo mismo [Regalo para Ficker-Dicker por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **La fábula del lobo domesticado**_

«Había una vez una pequeña y dulce niña llamada Hik… Hik-Hikaru, eso es, se llamaba Hikaru. Ella vivía en un modesto pueblo llamado Odaiba»

—¿El pueblo se llamaba como acá? ¿De verdad, tío Taichi? —lo interrumpió una niña de tres años mirándolo con una mezcla extraña entre suspicacia e inocencia. A pesar de todo, todavía podía convencerla de ciertas cosas, pero el castaño intuía que no duraría mucho más y pensaba aprovechar cada segundo que tuviera.

Con aquel pensamiento, se reacomodó en la silla y siguió revolviendo la comida en el plato rosado que tenía frente a sí mismo.

—Bueno, eso dije, ¿no?

—¡Guauuu! Eso es impresionante.

El castaño rio. Su sobrina, Hotaru, amaba las historias y los cuentos. Si la miraba a los ojos, recordaba a Yamato. Sus ojos eran casi tan azules como los de su padre, pero más cálidos, mientras que su melena castaña lo hacía recordar inevitablemente a su hermana menor.

—¿Puedo continuar? Prometiste que no interrumpirías y que te comerías todo.

Hotaru frunció la nariz.

—Vamos, si no lo haces tu mamá se enfadará conmigo. ¿Quieres que eso pase?

Los cabellos de la niña se agitaron hacia ambos lados y golpearon sus mejillas al son de su negativa.

—Eso pensé… ahora, ¿dónde me quedé? —preguntó dándole la primera cucharada.

«Hikaru era una chica muy linda y amigable. Le gustaba salir a pasear al parque y jugar con su hermano Taiki, quien siempre se preocupaba de cuidarla.

Pero un día decidió salir sola de casa porque su hermano estaba jugando un partido de fútbol con unos amigos y ella creyó que no habría problema si iba al parque que quedaba cerca de donde vivía.

Lo que Hikaru no sabía era que un lobo había llegado al pueblo».

—¿Y el lobo era malo?

—Lo sabrás si me dejas terminar. Vamos, una cucharada más.

«El lobo estaba perdido y hambriento cuando divisó a Hikaru balanceándose en uno de los columpios. Se acercó a ella con la intención de devorarla de un bocado, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al ver que se aproximaba, Hikaru le sonrió.

Él, que no tenía idea de lo que era una sonrisa o lo que podía significar, no entendió por qué la niña no le tenía miedo y no supo qué hacer. Se quedó paralizado en su sitio hasta que ella se acercó y lo saludó cariñosamente, poniéndose en puntas de pie para intentar en vano tocarle el rostro. A pesar de que le rugía el estómago y que solo podía pensar en hundir los dientes sobre la tripa de la curiosa niña, no pudo porque la culpa lo invadió. Así que bajó la cabeza y dejó que Hikaru lo acariciara.

Desde ese día los dos se hicieron amigos. Se juntaban cada tarde que Taiki iba a jugar fútbol y Hikaru se escapaba de casa para ir a encontrarse con él.

En Odaiba todo el mundo tenía mucho miedo, pues se habían enterado de que un lobo andaba por sus calles, pero ellos no sabían que desde que el lobo conoció a la pequeña niña nunca más quiso comer carne»

—¿Se hizo vegetariano?

—Así es.

—¡Pero no existen los lobos vegetarianos!

—Ah, eso es lo que tú crees.

—¿De verdad, tío Taichi?

—¿Crees que tu tío Taichi miente?

Hotaru negó enfáticamente.

—¿Me dirás cómo termina la historia?

«Un par de semanas más tarde, hubo un día en el Taiki regresó temprano a casa y no encontró a Hikaru. Asustado, decidió salir en su búsqueda porque sabía que su madre lo regañaría por no cuidar bien de su hermana. Recorrió todos los lugares en los que pensó que podía estar hasta que la encontró en el parque. Desde lejos vio las fauces del lobo cerniéndose sobre el blanco e inocente cuello de Hikaru y corrió con todas sus fuerzas.»

—¡¿El lobo no era vegetariano?! —Los ojos llenos de pavor de Hotaru acompañaron sus palabras, haciendo suspirar a Taichi.

—Si sigues interrumpiéndome, nunca lo sabrás.

—Perdón.

—Está bien.

«Taiki corrió y corrió, con su cabello agitándose al viento igual que en las películas donde los héroes rescatan a la damisela en peligro, pero cuando llegó junto a su hermana se dio cuenta de que ésta reía muy fuerte. El lobo, cual perro hogareño, la estaba lamiendo para hacerla reír.

—¡Hermano! —gritó ella, sorprendida de verlo ahí, mientras el lobo retrocedía asustado, posicionándose a sus espaldas.

Taiki la regañó por haber salido de casa sin permiso y le advirtió de lo peligroso que era jugar con un lobo, pero ella negó con la cabeza y le dijo que era su amigo.»

—¿Y Taiki le creyó?

—No mucho, pero dejó que Hikaru se lo presentara y al ver al lobo a los ojos, supo que no era malo y que su hermanita realmente lo había domesticado. Ella le preguntó si podía vivir con ellos y Taiki le dijo que sus padres no lo aceptarían, sin embargo, siguió rogándole y diciéndole que lo aceptarían cuando vieran lo bien portado que era, hasta que a Taiki no le quedó de otra que aceptar.

—¿Y lo aceptaron?

—¿Qué crees tú? —preguntó acariciándole la cabeza tras haber depositado el plato vacío sobre la mesa; sus cuentos nunca fallaban, la vez pasada le había contado "La bella _roncante_ [1] y el nerd".

—Que sí.

—Pues sí lo hicieron y vivieron felices por siempre, Hikaru, Taiki, sus padres y el famoso lobo de Odaiba, al que todo el vecindario fue a visitar cuando se enteraron de que la familia lo había adoptado, haciendo que se volviera muy famoso.

—¡Es una gran historia, tío Taichi! ¡Eres el mejor cuentacuentos del mundo!

—Lo soy, ¿verdad? —preguntó él con una ligera risa.

En ese momento Hikari entró en la habitación, sorprendiéndose al ver el plato que hasta hace pocos minutos atrás estaba lleno de feas y sospechosas verduras, según alegó su hija, totalmente limpio.

—Pero miren quien se comió todo con su tío —comentó con una sonrisa—. De verdad no sé cómo lo haces —añadió volteándose hacia el castaño y mirándolo casi como si le rogara que le confiara su táctica secreta, algo que su hermano nunca haría porque un mago jamás revela sus secretos, ¿o si?

—Bueno, digamos que Takeru no es el único con dotes literarios en el grupo. ¿Debería dedicarme a contar cuentos? —bromeó.

—¡Sí! —contestó Hotaru enseguida, lo suficientemente inocente como para no saber distinguir lo que era el sarcasmo.

—¿En serio? Entonces eso haré.

—Hasta podrían escribir algo juntos —dijo Hikari, siguiéndole el juego antes de tomar a su hija de la silla y llevarla a dar un baño.

Taichi se levantó, feliz de haber cumplido su misión, y pensó en que ya iba siendo hora de irse cuando Yamato lo sorprendió, apareciendo repentinamente.

—Eh, me asustaste. No te sentí llegar.

—¿En serio estabas contándole una versión infantil de mi historia con Hikari, Taichi? —preguntó entre divertido y ligeramente molesto, con uno de los hombros apoyados contra el marco de la puerta y los brazos cruzados frente al pecho.

—Por supuesto que no —replicó haciéndose el indignado ante tamaña acusación—. Ya sabes lo que dicen, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

—Pero acabas de arruinar uno de los cuentos infantiles más populares del mundo. ¿Lo sabes?

—¿Arruinar? Yo diría _mejorar._ Esa historia del cazador rescatando a caperucita está muy trillada.

—Ya, ¿y estás seguro de que no era caperucita quien perseguía al lobo? ¿Quién dice que yo no fuera la víctima?

—Qué lobo tan creído estás hecho. ¿Qué historia sería esa? ¿Caperucito y la loba? [2] Pensándolo bien, puede que tengas pinta de caperucito.

—Olvídalo. Solo no le cuentes esas historias. La semana pasada estaba convencida de que el cuento que le contaste hablaba de sus tíos Mimi y Koushiro, y a Mimi casi le da algo cuando Hotaru le preguntó si roncaba. Se puso toda histérica con nosotros por tu culpa.

—Rayos. Supongo que es más lista de lo que creí.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Se trata de mi hija.

—Y mi sobrina, no lo olvides. Me parece que está claro que la sangre que predomina en ella es la de los Yagami.

—Ya quisieras.

—Si no me crees, supongo que podrías discutirlo con Hikari. A menos que te de miedo, claro.

—¿Miedo? ¿Por qué iba tenerle miedo?

—Porque te tiene totalmente domesticado.

—No digas estupideces, Taichi.

—¿Lo son? —Enarcó una ceja, como si lo remedara.

—No soy un lobo domesticado —bufó con un tono que pretendía que sonara incrédulo pero que se tiñó de un inevitable titubeo al final.

—Yama, ¿eres tú? —preguntó Hikari desde algún punto del departamento.

—Sí, soy yo —contestó el aludido.

—¿Podrías traer la toalla de Hotaru? La dejé olvidada en el cuarto.

—Vamos, lobito. Ve por la pelota —bromeó Taichi, apenas conteniendo una carcajada.

—Más te vale que borres esa sonrisa de tu cara, Yagami. Se la llevaré porque me lo pidió.

—Ajá.

Yamato apretó los dientes y lo observó con rencor antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer, dispuesto a auxiliar a la castaña en lo que le pedía.

El otro esperó a que atravesara el umbral para dejar que una pequeña risa escapara de sus labios. Y entonces, justo cuando la cabellera rubia del que era su mejor amigo y cuñado desapareció de su vista, una idea se asomó en su cabeza. La mejor de todas.

—¡Lo tengo! La llamaré "La fábula del lobo domesticado" Ahhh. Takeru tiene que escucharla.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

[1] La palabra _roncante_ no existe, pero uno, me imagino a Taichi inventándose palabras cuando se le ocurre dárselas de "cuentacuentos" (y luego Hikari sufriría para que su hija no las repitiera), y dos, la RAE ha incorporado peores palabras al diccionario.

Por otra parte, el título era inicialmente una referencia al cuento "La bella y la bestia", pero bien podría ser una mezcla entre ese y "La bella durmiente"

[2] Lo de "Caperucito y la loba" fue algo que Ficker sugirió una vez en el topic Yamakari, precisamente refiriéndose a que no necesariamente Hikari sería la "inocente" en el cuento, al menos según puedo recordar.

Tenía esta historia inconclusa hace demasiado tiempo entre mis archivos y se me ocurrió que hoy era un excelente día para desempolvarla y acabarla en honor al cumpleaños de una de las personas que más aprecio de la página. Un gran escritor y Yamakarista, entre muchas otras cosas (como Taiorista y Junshirista), además de mal comentarista (tachen eso).

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ficker! Que pases un día tan divertido y genial como tú.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
